Lluvia
by DannyNeko
Summary: Un día cualquiera en que la lluvia es demasiada aun para los bandidos, ¿qué es lo que hacen los cinco furiosos? veamoslo


Era temprano en la mañana, una horrible mañana, ha estado lloviendo desde mucho antes del amanecer, y tan fuerte que no deja salir a nadie, lo único bueno es que aun los bandidos se quedan en sus guaridas, está lloviendo mucho.

Me desperté, me pareció extraño que no haya sonado el gong, miro por la ventana de mi habitación y veo que está lloviendo…

-¿En serio?- me dije cuando vi la lluvia, la horrible lluvia -ahora que hare, así no se puede entrenar, lo mejor será que salga- pensé, me vestí, me coloque un abrigo y salí de mi cuarto, y me dirigí a la cocina, con suerte, habrá algo de té para iniciar esta horrible mañana.

Al llegar a la cocina, me encuentro con el Maestro Shifu, igual de abrigado que yo.

-Buenos días Tigresa- dijo antes de tomas un sorbo de su taza de té

-Buenos días maestro- dije haciendo una reverencia –tengo una pregunta-

-pregunta tranquila-

-¿El gong no sonó hoy o es que aun es muy temprano?-

-El gong no sonó, con esta lluvia no salen ni los encargados de hacer que suene-

-¿Y por qué no nos despertó?- pregunté otra vez

-Quise darles el día libre por la lluvia, así no se sale a ningún lado-

-¿Y qué ocurre entonces con los bandidos?-

-Nadie en su sano juicio, ni por mas loco que este, sale a robar con una lluvia como esta-

Si los bandidos no salen entonces nos podemos relajar, pero ¿por qué no me siento relajada?

-Tigresa, no te quedes ahí, entra- interrumpió mis pensamientos el Maestro

-Em, si maestro- respondí rápidamente

-Tigresa, cuantas veces te he dicho que al menos cuando estemos a solas no seas tan formal, llámame tan siquiera solo Shifu-

No respondí, solo suspire, pero el maestro siguió esperando una respuesta, incluso levanto una de sus cejas, algo nerviosa le dije –Esta bien, Shifu-

-Y dime, ¿qué tal de tu vida?- me pregunto buscando conversación

-Nada diferente- dije mientras que iba a servirme una taza de té –solo que los bandidos últimamente se han visto mas quietos-

-Eso es cierto, desde que encerraron a Fung y Gahri tomo el control, se ven menos pero aciertan mas- dijo el maestro con algo de pesar en su voz

-Cada vez es más difícil detenerlos, y con Grulla y Víbora de luna de miel lo es aún más-

-Aun no entiendo cómo que es lo que vieron el uno en el otro-

-Yo tampoco, pero solo espero que no dejen de verlo-

Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo que no duro más de tres segundos hasta que se escucho a Mono entrar en la cocina también abrigado

-buenos días Maestro Shifu, buenos días Tigresa- Dijo él

-Buenos días- respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Po no se ha despertado?- me pregunto Mono

-ya lo conoces, no despertara hasta el almuerzo si no hace alguien lo contrario- dije después de un pequeño suspiro

-Y… ¿Por qué no despertarlo aun?- Pregunto Mono

-Iré a despertarlo- Respondí

-Está bien- Dijo el Maestro –pero recuerda, las paredes son muy delgadas-

Sobresaltada y avergonzada por el comentario de mi maestro que generó una risa en Mono los deje en la cocina hablando sobre casi lo mismo que hablamos el maestro y yo y me dirigí a mi cuarto, al llegar encontré a Po dormido en nuestra cama, desde hace dos años que dormimos juntos y hace un año que estamos casados, me quede mirándolo un momento olvidando los problemas, entre y me acerque a él, pensé en alguna manera de despertarlo y le susurre -Po, tu padre viene hacia acá a reclamar nietos- y me aleje un poco.

Se sobresalto y levanto al instante mirando hacia todos lados hasta que volteo a verme al escucharme reír levemente

-Eso fue cruel- Me dijo con esa cara tierna que pone cuando cae en una broma

-Pero funciono- Dije entre risas y acercándome, él miro de nuevo hacia los lados y luego por la ventana

-¿Y el Maestro Shifu?- preguntó

-En la cocina, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que no vino a despertarnos-

-Nos quiso dar el día libre por la lluvia- dije recuperando mi actitud por la lluvia

-Está bien, ¿Y los otros?-

-Mono con el Maestro y Mantis creo que aun no despierta-

-¿Y tú, que tal?-

-No tan bien, esta lluvia no dejara hacer nada- deje y luego un suspiro de resignación

-No te desanimes querida- dijo mientras que se acercaba –el día aclarará- y me abraza

-Tienes razón- suspire y lo mire a los ojos… esos ojos verde esmeralda que inspiran paz y tranquilidad, aunque a mí me falten un poco –vamos a la cocina-

-¿Por qué a la cocina?-

-¿Es que no vas a hacer el desayuno?

-Bueno… esto… yo…-

-Po-

-¿Si?

-Vamos-

Salimos en direcciona la cocina, nos encontramos con Mantis que soltó uno de sus desagradables chistes verdes… de no ser por Po que lo reprimió, yo lo aplastaba… llegamos a la cocina y Po se fue a cocinar después de saludar a todos tan alegre como suele hacerlo, yo me quede en la mesa con una taza de té y escuchando a Mono y a Mantis discutir sus trivialidades.


End file.
